


生蛋

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: China/America(Countryhumans)
Kudos: 13





	生蛋

自从怀了那个家伙的种之后，美国就看着自己的的肚子日渐膨胀。『早知道就不该那个晚上和他那么乱来了……』他仍然记得事后的第二天早晨，中国一脸无辜地告诉他龙精一进体内就会怀孕时，他当时是多么想掐死对方。  
  
总之，经过痛苦的十个月后，他现在快要生了。  
出于本能，他早早地在自己的床铺上做好了一个窝。中国也紧张地准备好了相关用品，陪在美国的身边随时准备着。  
不安地在毯子上挪动着身体，美国张开双腿等待着。  
生产的时刻终于降临了，美国的生殖腔一阵强烈的抽搐痉挛。恶魔痛呻着张开双腿，粉穴随着呼吸开合，吐出预先作为润滑的清液。龙族握住对方的手，缓缓按摩着他的小腹，让恶魔放松下来。  
一枚灰色的卵开始往出口移动，穴肉不断收紧放松，努力地把它从体内排出。“噫，呜啊！”恶魔哀呜着，比拳头大一圈的卵表面坑洼不平，那外壳磨砺着自己柔软的产道内壁，将它们缓缓撑大。美国死死抓住中国的胳膊，一下下抽动着身体用力生产。他觉得，自己的下面要撕裂了，他好想破口大骂身边这个让自己这么痛苦的龙族，但是……他现在没有精力去分心干这些事。  
紧缩着的穴口缓缓张开，粉肉缓缓往外吐出灰色的蛋。美国一把抓住了中国的衣角：“噫呜……”他痛得腿直抽抽，尾巴不住地抽搐。每一根神经都在紧绷状态，似乎下一秒可能就会因为用力过度而断裂。  
龙蛋冒出一点尖端来，滑腻的液体包裹在它的表面上，恶魔咬住中国的手臂，脚跟抵住床板用着力。穴肉一吞一吐着这个龙蛋，终于，这枚蛋带着不少液体从穴口滑了出来。  
瘫在中国的怀里大喘气了好久，美国才继续用力生第二个蛋。  
  
经过了一个多小时，第二个蛋也平安降生了。  
但是到第三个蛋的时候，美国觉得自己快要撑不住了，但是生产一旦开始就无法停下。产道不断推挤着龙蛋，让他痛苦地发出尖叫。美国不顾颜面地扯住中国的衣袖，发出痛苦的哀呜：“我坚持啊啊！坚持不下去了！……呜啊！中国……中国，我好啊啊！好痛！！啊啊啊！！！”意识到对方极崩溃的情绪，中国抱住恶魔，不住地安慰着：“放松，很快就结束了，嘘，别哭了。”他顺手也对着美国的眉心释放了一个安神法术，看着对方逐渐平静下来，中国松了一口气，亲吻着美国的脖颈，伸手为他慢慢揉着小腹。  
美国累得只能发出气音了，他死死咬住嘴唇让自己下面能继续用力，争取在体力耗尽前把蛋生出来。  
“啵。”最后一个蛋滚落在了毯子上，结束了。累到在中国的怀里，美国很快闭上眼睛睡过去了。  
“辛苦了。”中国亲了下恶魔的脸颊，抱着他去卫生间清洗身体。  
安置好体力透支的美国，中国将刚出生的蛋们小心翼翼地擦干。三枚龙蛋被安置在准备好的孵化器中，准备着百日后的破壳出生。


End file.
